Pourquoi tant de pourquoi sans parce que ?
by cocotte
Summary: Ce que Lily a à dire à James quand il sort avec une fille... C'est plus 2 one-shot que j'ai mis ensemble qu'une histoire.
1. Lily

Allo tout le monde, ceci est ma première histoire que je met sur ff.net alors s.v.p., ne soyez pas trop chiens... C'est tous simplement ce que confie Lily à James, quand elle lui avoue ses sentiments. Soyez gentils, si vous aimez, laissez moi une review et puis, même si vous aimez pas, vous pouvez m'en laisser une pareil... Merci :o) En passant, ceci est une one shot, donc, je m'étonnerais moi-même si j'y mettais une suite...

Pourquoi tant de pourquoi sans parce que ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de pourquoi sans parce que ? Pourquoi c'est elle qu'il aime ? Oh ! Mais, je suis stupide ! Cette question là, elle a un parce que...

Parce qu'elle est plus jolie, plus sympathique, plus tout quoi ! Tout sauf intelligente... Mais en quoi être intelligente est un compliment ? Comme s'il pouvait aimer un dictionnaire sur pattes.

Il n'aime que les jolies filles. Qu'elles soient très bêtes, il s'en fout. Le principal, c'est qu'elles soient belles. Autrement dit, il ne pourra jamais m'aimer car, moi, je ne suis pas stupide, je le sais, mais je ne suis pas belle non plus. Quelquefois, j'aimerais échanger; être jolie et stupide plutôt qu'intelligente et laide.  
  
Lui, il ne veut qu'être mon ami... mais moi, je veux plus ! Je veux qu'il m'aime, non pas comme la confidente à qui il parle quand il n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de sa récente dispute avec elle... Je veux être celle à qui il murmure des mots doux jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis caché pendant si longtemps que je l'aimais ? C'était évident que je tomberais sous son charme... Il est si beau, si drôle, si merveilleux !

La vie a voulu qu'il sorte avec une autre fille pour que je me rende compte à quel point il est précieux à mon cœur...

Chaques fois que je les vois, mon cœur se brise en mille miettes. Chaques fois que je la vois dans ses bras, j'ai envie de l'écorcher vive.

Je voudrais tant goûter la saveur de ses lèvres, sentir la chaleur de son corps sur ma peau, passer les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille...

Chaque jour est une nouvelle torture, chaque réveil est un supplice, mais chaque soir est une bénédiction car je peux alors replonger dans l'univers fantastique de mes rêves, et ainsi, passer toute la nuit dans ses bras.

Ce monde est bien le seul ou mon amour pour lui peut enfin éclater au grand jour parce qu'ici, j'ai les deux pieds ancrés dans le ciment dès que je le voit. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat tellement fort qu'il ne peut que l'entendre.

J'étire, j'étire toujours... J'ai trop peur de ce que ces deux petits mots veulent dire. Ils veulent dire que tu auras quelque chose à répondre et c'est justement cette réponse qui me fait tellement peur...

La seule chose qu'il me reste à ajouter, c'est... Je t'aime !


	2. James

Allo tout le monde ! Et oui, me revoilà ! Je vais m'étonner moi-même car je met un autre chapitre en ligne... Merci à tout ceux (et celles) qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Je me suis fait dire que j'était sadique de laisser Lily en plan comme ça alors, c'est ce que James lui répond après. Ce chapitre est taillé exactement sur le même modèle que le précédant. En passant, Uranie, la citation est d'une de mes amies, Rox, et si tu veux tu peut la prendre. Alors, bonne lecture à tout le gentil petit monde qui vient me lire !!! Ariane  
  
Comment pourrait-elle m'aimer ? Je ne suis qu'un gars parmi tant d'autres à ses yeux. De si beaux yeux d'ailleurs. C'est vrai. Elle me déteste. Elle dit toujours que je ne suis bon qu'à me vanter... Elle a peut être raison après tout.  
  
C'est vrai que quand elle est près de moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de l'impressionner. C'est dans ma nature. Sirius dit toujours « James, tu es un séducteur né!» Il dit ça à la blague bien sur... Mais pourquoi avec elle c'est différent ?  
  
Quand je la voit, j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac. Quand elle me parle, j'ai l'impression de m'envoler. Et quand elle me laisse plonger mon regard dans le sien, si vert qu'il semble irréel, j'ai l'impression de me noyer...  
  
Si elle me laissait juste une fois passer la main dans ses cheveux roux, je n'aurais plus à craindre la mort car j'aurais été vraiment heureux au moins une fois dans ma vie.  
  
Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre...  
  
Son allure féline me fait craquer, ses longues jambes me font voler, ses mains m'amènent aux portes de l'extase, ses lèvres me font fantasmer... tout chez elle m'attire comme un aimant.  
  
Elle, pourtant ne m'aime pas. Elle préfère les gars travaillants et sérieux. Je ne serai jamais comme ça et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'abandonner la course. J'ai essayé de noyer mon chagrin dans les bras d'une autre mais je n'y arrive pas.  
  
Elle occupe mes pensées nuit et jour. Il n'y a pas un seul moment où je me sent en paix, où son visage ne revient pas comme un boomerang dans ma tête.  
  
Elle est ma déesse, ma sirène, ma tendre moitié mais je ne suis pas la même chose pour elle... Je ne le serai jamais...  
  
Mais je t'ai emmené ici pour une raison spéciale... J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je redoute par dessus tout la réponse qui va sortir de tes lèvres, l'expression de ton visage. Sur ton visage, on lit tout ce que tu pense...  
  
Il ne me reste qu'à me jeter à l'eau...  
  
Je t'aime Lily... 


	3. réponses aux reviews le petit disclaime...

Alors ceci n'est pas la suite, je répète ceci n'est pas la suite ! Il n'y aura pas de suite et c'est définitif. Je tenais juste à répondre aux review. 12 ! J'aurais jamais cru en avoir autant... Il faut dire que je m'attendais même pas à une mais en tout cas. Merci à tout ceux/celles (il faut quand même pas être sexiste) qui m'ont envoyé des reviews :  
  
Uranie : Merci beaucoup, t'es vraiment fine... En passant, je sais pas si tu as vu mais la citation est de mon amie, qui l'a, soit dit en passant, prise sur le mur des toilettes. Et oui... Juste comme ça, j'ai lu ta fic nuit à deux, t'as vraiment un don., c'est super bon.  
  
Ilene : Merci et j'ai suivi ton conseil, j'accepte les reviews anonymes.  
  
Allima : T'as vraiment raison, c'est pas une histoire. C'est plutôt 2 one shot qui ont été mise ensemble.  
  
Merci à tous les autres à qui je n'ai pas mis de petits mots car un, je n'ai pas le temps (eh oui, j'suis en session d'examens) et 2, ça aurait fait vraiment beaucoup de « Merci, t'es super gentil(le) ». J'ai pas trop d'imagination en ce qui concerne les remerciements...  
  
Alors, Merci : kritari, Lily Evans 34, ange-noir, lunattica, freedomfighter9, myncat, freedomfighter  
  
Vous faites tous de bonne fics (enfin, ceux qui en font) !!  
  
En plus, comme je suis étourdie, j'ai oublié le disclaimer.  
  
Rien ne m'appartient (snif snif), tout est à Rowling (maudite chanceuse). Il y a juste l'assemblage des mots qui composent mes textes, et c'est comme ça partout ailleurs. Ben non, j'ai pas assez d'imagination pour créer une intrigue moi-même... LOL, c't'une joke. Je vais pas commencer à me rabaisser dans mes propres fics.  
  
Je voudrais aussi dire un p'tit (Hé, gros!) merci à la personne qui m'a aidé, inconsiemment à écrire ça... MARCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Là, ça l'incluait tout le monde, même Rowling qui a créé des aussi beaux perso **DRAGO**) 


End file.
